


Frosting Thief

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Devil's Dare [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Frosting, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Other, Tentacles, devil's dare smut, this is just fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: While baking cupcakes, Ollie finds that someone has stolen their frosting. Looks like a certain human may need to be taught to not steal from a demon.





	

Humming as they smelled the sweet aroma of the cupcakes baking in the oven, Ollie turned towards a baby blue bowl that held some freshly made frosting. “I’m surprised my little taste tester isn’t even here,” the demon mused, laughing softly as they moved the bowl closer to where the oven is.

Upon hearing a crash, almost like a window broke, Ollie groaned with annoyance as they allowed for their fingernails to grow into claws. “Looks like I have to kick out another burglar,” they said, leaving the kitchen.

Slipping into the kitchen, Cris quickly grabbed the frosting and licked her lips. “Silly demon,” she teased quietly. Blowing a strand of blue hair from her face, the woman turned and quickly made her way out of the kitchen and towards one of the bedrooms.

“How odd, I could have sworn someone tried to break in,” Ollie said, blinking when they noticed the frosting bowl was missing. Sighing, the demon pulled the cupcakes out of the oven once they were finished. “Looks like there was a thief, I may have to punish her,” they said with a slight smirk.

Removing their yellow apron with heart pattern, Ollie brought a hand up to their chest to make their blue tattoos glow against pink skin. “You know you can’t hide from me Cris, so why not return the frosting and I can feed you some cupcakes?” The demon offered, stopping in front of the door to a bedroom.

“I have a better idea, why not come and see master?” Cris said from behind the door in a teasing tone. 

Raising a curious eyebrow, Ollie opened the door to find Cris laying in a seductive pose with frosting coating her stomach, breasts, and bits of her face. The bowl appeared to be almost empty and in her hand was the spatula that appeared to have some bits of frosting left over. Ollie felt their face heat up when the human brought the spatula up and licked it, moaning with pure delight.

Shaking from their trance, Ollie shut the door and approached their human and smiled slightly. “You’re so silly. You should have told me you wanted to try this, I would have made a special bowl just for this purpose,” they said, removing their pale yellow top.

“I could have, but then it wouldn’t have been as much fun,” Cris said, licking the spatula before giving the demon a teasing grin. “Honestly, I’m such a messy girl. Perhaps you should help clean me up, master?” She offered, tracing a finger over Ollie’s smooth chest.

Tilting their head, Ollie’s eyes began to roam over their human’s frosting covered body. “That you are, my poor little human. You just love making a mess,” they said, leaning forward and licking some frosting off of Cris’s cheek. Humming with delight, Ollie leaned over to the woman’s ear. “Safe word?” They whispered.

“I think Cupcake will do this time,” Cris said, planting a kiss on Ollie’s forehead.

Nodding, Ollie snapped their fingers to summon some handcuffs. “Well, I feel like a certain human needs to be punished for the mess she made,” they said, cuffing her to the headboard. Chuckling when Cris lightly pulled against the chains, the demon leaned forward and licked the frosting from her stomach.

Closing her eyes, Cris snorted and began to laugh at how the demon’s tongue tickled her stomach as Ollie lapped up the frosting. “Master, you seem to be missing some spots,” she pointed out, opening her eyes to motion towards her breasts.

Pulling back, Ollie chuckled. “Trust me, my sweet little human, I have some little friends who would enjoy that treat,” they began, pink and blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Plus I’ve just had my fill of an appetizer. Why waste my appetite when I can move on to the main course?” they asked, llicking their lips.

Giving a coy smile, Cris attempted to sit up but was pulled back by the chains. 

Chuckling, Ollie leaned up and planted their lips against Cris’s nose before pulling back. “Eager, aren’t we?” They asked, laughing when Cris’s green eyes glared half-heartedly with annoyance. However, the demon could quite easily see the lust in her eyes. “I wonder how wet you are from this?” They asked with curiosity, moving back to look before prodding a finger right where they knew Cris wanted attention to most.

Gasping when a finger penetrated her, Cris let out a soft moan when it wiggled a little. “You can see I’m very wet for you master,” she moaned out, smiling cheekily when she opened her eyes to see Ollie’s face completely flushed. “Are you sure you’re ready for the main course now?” She asked.

Licking their lips, Ollie went and inserted another finger and began to scissor Cris. SMiling at the moans they received, Ollie used their other hand to summon some tendrils from the shadows in the room. “You know, these friends of mine were really looking forward to trying my cupcakes, but I guess they will enjoy the frosting you stole,” they said, inserting a third finger to prod and search.

Not even trying to muffle her moans, Cris looked towards the tentacles that began to make their way towards her bare form. Letting out another loud moan when they began to lap up the frosting on her breasts, she almost screamed out when Ollie found what they were looking for.

Grinning, Ollie pulled their fingers out and began to lick them before humming. “You know, now I can’t decide if I want to taste more of you or let my friends taste every last inch of you,” they mused, tilting their head side to side. 

Gasping when a tentacle moved between her legs, Cris felt her already closed eyes tighten further. 

“What do you think? Should I leave you here with my friends, or should I taste you for myself?” Ollie asked, bringing a hand up and down the human’s thigh. Humming at the lack of answer, Ollie leaned in close to Cris’s face before licking the last of the frosting from her face. “Well?”

Opening her eyes, Cris tried to lean up to kiss the demon only to have them pull out of reach. “Please master, I need you,” Cris whimpered out.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ollie said, moving back towards the area that was just begging for their attention. Once the tentacle moved out of the way, Ollie plunged their tongue right inside of the human and hummed at the taste that was received.

Moaning loudly, Cris brought her legs around the demon’s head to pull them closer. She knew she wouldn’t last for very much longer, especially with how Ollie expertly pistoned their tongue right into her sweet spot. “Please master! More!” She shouted, closing her eyes as her face morphed to show pure ecstasy.

Smirking at the pleas, Ollie knew it would only take a couple more thrusts of their tongue until their human would climax. The demon honestly contemplated prolonging Cris’s climax, however they knew they would need to get back to the cupcakes soon.

With the final thrusts of the tongue, Cris found herself climaxing along with a loud moan that included Ollie’s name. She felt herself panting as she came down from her high, smiling at the demon when they pulled out.

Licking their lips, Ollie snapped their fingers to get rid of the tentacles and the handcuffs. “How was that?” they asked.

“Better than I was expecting, though I thought you would have brought spanking into this,” Cris teased, sitting up and placing a gentle hand against the demon’s cheek. 

“I did think about it, but I honestly wasn’t in the mood for spanking this time,” Ollie said, looking at the remnants of frosting on Cris. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” the demon offered with a gentle smile.

Groaning, Cris curled up. “But I don’t want to move now, you were just so good,” she whined.

“Not even for post-sex cupcakes? I pulled them out of the oven and they just need frosting,” Ollie said, smiling when the human opened an eye with curiosity. “Plus we can cuddle.”

Smirking, Cris sat up again. “How about a post-sex ride?” She offered.

“Nice try Cris, but you know that offer is not on the table,” Ollie teased, standing up before lifting the taller human up.

“It was worth a shot,” Cris said, resting her head against the demon as she looked over the pink tattoos on her biceps that appear to have spread closer to the blue ones on her forearm.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written smut involving a female character for about 5 or 6 years, and even then it was shitty RP Smut. Either way, hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave any criticism.


End file.
